Musical Melodies Pretty Cure!
' belongs to Hisakawa Ayuna. You can't edit anything unless you ask permission from her! is a new series-in-development created by Hisakawa Ayuna, and will be the succeeding season of the soon to be added Magical Flowers Pretty Cure! and its preceding season, Shining Sky! Pretty Cure. The series' main theme is music. Plot '''''Kohaku Miku is in her second year at Chinatsu Academy whose dream is to become a famous violinist. But when a mysterious fairy named Musica gives her the Melody Perfume and a Music Jewel, she becomes Cure Muse! Characters Pretty Cure is the lead cure of the series. She is a cheerful, happy middle school student in her 2nd''' Year of Chinatsu Academy. She appears to be a typical girl who is in love with music. Her dream is to become a famous violinist, just like her senpai Hanazono Hime. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is |キュアミューズ}} the melody of dreams whose theme color is pink. is a transfer student from Mirai Private Academy. She is a shy person who doesn't make friends easily. She is currently part of the school’s tennis club and her goal is to become the champion of the world tennis championships. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is |キュアテンポ}} the melody of bravery whose theme color is blue. is a 3rd''' ' year student at Chinatsu Academy. She is known as the "Genius Chef" who had been working in her dad's restaurant. She likes to "cook up" new ideas for her web show, "Cooking with Hinata and Friends". Her Pretty Cure alter ego is |キュアアンセム}} the melody of life whose theme color is yellow. Melody Kingdom is the series' main mascot. She is a green mouse-like fairy who is a ballerina dancer. She would do anything for the Cures and stop the soldiers of the NonMelody Kingdom from not playing music well. NonMelody Kingdom is the main antagonist. She dislikes music and wants the music from the Melody Kingdom itself. Supporting is Miku's school teacher. She knows everything about math, reading, and science. She always gets into lots of stuff she is interested in and always jokes around with the student, excluding Airi. is Miku, Airi, and Hinata's partner. She is a patient girl who wears glasses everywhere she goes. But however, she is excellent at singing opera. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is |キュアシンフォニア}} The melody of song whose theme color is red. She controls the power of fire. Items The is the main transformation item of the series to allow the girls to transform into Pretty Cure. In order to use it, they must insert the Melody Jewel, and say "Pretty Cure, Melody Start!" The are the main collectibles, which come from the Melody Kingdom, filled with the love for music. Locations is the main setting of the series where most of the series takes place. is the school that most of the characters attend. Media Episodes episodes}} Music discography}} Movies Pretty Cure Twinkle Stars! Merchandise merchandise}} Trivia Gallery Miku Kohaku.png|Kohaku Miku Airi Takara.png|Takara Airi Musical Melodies Leak.png|The poster with missing cure names Musical Melodies Name Revealed.png|The poster Category:Gogofun9999 Category:User:Gogofun9999 Category:Gogofun9999's fan series Category:Miraihoshi Mimi